


All I want for Christmas

by PurpleRose244



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: After season 3 of trollhunters, Cheese, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Claire can use magic, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I swear there's a reason, Kissing, Romance, Secret Santa, They want the best for each other, Toby knows everything, Troll Jim Lake Jr., i love them, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: It's not often Jim can have a nice dinner with his beautiful girlfriend in such a fancy restaurant, so he wants to make the most of it. While of course, making sure Claire gets all the good things she deserves for this Christmas.Problem is... she's late.(present for yellowmagicalgirl, Merry Christmas ^ ^)
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMagicalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/gifts).



> Jlaire is for me that one ship you usually don't write about, but if it happens that you're on Tumblr and a cute pic appear you just go full fangirl mode <3 So happy I've got to write about them for this Christmas!  
> Enjoy! ^ ^

So… his girlfriend was late.

Nothing to fear someone would say, maybe you arrived too early some other would say, take the hint and move on Jim Lame Jr. a third person would add – or that was just a remaining of Steve’s high school reign of terror into his head. And then there was him, who was in a relationship that had survived high school,  Tr ollmarket, Darklands and  the end of the world – twice. Who trusted this girl like few other people in the entire world. Who knew to be have been stalling for half an hour at this fancy restaurant, constantly looking at his phone to make sure he was in time.

The waiter was giving him such deadly eyes he couldn’t help but scratch his chest looking instinctively for his amulet, just in case. Only to pet the cloth of his jacket. The Glamour Mask was definitely a powerful item, turning all of his mighty half troll figure into his skinny old self. As much as it felt good to look human again, he could help but feel off. He never truly liked appearances, and lying to himself was ridiculous. Just for tonight, though, he promised himself not to be overly existentialistic.

He could sit on a chair of his size! The wonder!

His phone started to ring, his heart fluttered hoping to finally get a word from Claire. Nope, just good old Tobes. Four minutes late now. Eh, maybe he was getting paranoid.

“Hello?”

“ - Jimbooo!! Merry Christmas! - ”

“Tobes you said it this morning already. Right at midnight, remember?” Not his ideal alarm, with all the danger faced until now he had become pretty good at waking up automatically with his sword out – poor Bagdwella woke up only to faint right after.

“ - Can’t I say it twice to my bestest friend in the world? Aaalso Nana may or may not want me to check in and make sure the sweater she made for you is big enough.  S he kinda took the cookies hostage so… Merry Christmas, please tell me the sweater is good! - ” Jim giggled . How could it not? Somehow his tough troll skin could still melt under the fluffiness. One of the best presents he got all day, even though it was a tough fight against Blinky’s book, a h and made historical volume with all his adventures as the trollhunter _and_ Jim Lake Jr., and the other trolls’ effort to build him a statue like the ones in the  Hero’s Forge back at the Trollmarket – out of scratch and garbage, but still heartfelt. Also Claire ’s was still left…

“It’s perfect, tell her I say thanks.” The music in the background sounded different from usual, it was definitely not Ms. Domzalski’s usual eighties Christmas movie. More like some kind of Rumba lesson. “Are you guys dancing?”

Toby made a disgusted noise.

“ - Just Nana … and Varvatos. - ”

“For real?!” Boy did he miss stuff from Arcadia.

Even from the phone he could hear the light shrug. 

“ - We have our Akiridion friends for Christmas, apparently they don’t know what it is and that is unacceptable. Apart from the geezers’ love show it’s kinda fun you know? Aja has spent a full hour staring in awe at the decorations and Krel is at his fourth hot chocolate. Tried to stop him, kept shifting the mug through all his four arms , the sneaky genius. - ” He sighed, but in a playful tone. He was definitely happy to have those two at his home – maybe even Varvatos. “ - You’re at the restaurant, dude? How is the Christmas going for you two lovebirds? - ” Right on cue his smirking  voice appeared, of course. His own fault telling him about all the planning he did  for this night – even though there was no way to hide something like that from him.

Jim stared at the empty spot in front of him, sighing.

“Claire’s not here yet.”

“ - What?… she’s ten minutes late, what ’ s going on? - ” That was a great question. “ - I leave you all alone in  New Jersey, see what happens. Do I have to put up a new three rules plan?  Like back for the double date?- ”

“Not sure how to prove your method since that time I basically went on a date with Morgana.” The implications of that night could still give him the creeps, and judging from Toby’s whine it wasn’t just him. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Besides, she can take care of herself.” There wasn’t even much danger hanging around, only a bunch of goblin s and that warrior thingy they threatened away a while ago – now it was a _Wizards’_ problem.

“ - If you say so, I guess I’ll leave you th- Luug for the last time, stop stealing Chomsky’s wife, she’s not a toy! She would be in any other place but not in this house! - ” A happy barf came from the phone. “ - Well, gotta scram. Say hi to Claire, for me! And to Blinky and the others! - ”

“For sure, bye.” Call ended, still no sign of his girlfriend. Everything was too quiet, this fancy place was moved just by polite whispering and some light clanks of the stools. The waiter passed by his table, giving him a very annoyed and questionable eyebrow. “Huh,  _ scusa _ , sorry, five more minutes?” The man sighed in the subtle st way and nodded, leaving him to his empty table.

Jim started to bump his fingers over the present for her, the red wrap almost mesmerizing to look at. He peaked at the phone. A quarter of an hour. He felt like he was on the verge of the ‘maybe I should send a message’, but couldn’t shake away the ‘I’m definitely I’m exaggerating’ feeling. Or maybe he was just hungry. When they started to plan this special night Claire had insisted to come to this specific Italian restaurant, ‘ _ La Gialla Ragazza Magica _ ’, saying there was something  o n the menu that she thought even his troll tongue might appreciate. It was certainly a nice thought. His first normal date at a normal place in a while, with his not so ordinary girlfriend.

Who was… peaking at the window? All covered in mud?

Jim jumped on his feet, the chair falling down. Right when their eyes met he saw the faintest tears forming, and his heart broke right there. The moment she tried to escape he was already running, probably bumping the famous waiter who broke in a few furiously whispered Italian curses.

Who cared? He didn’t. Nothing else mattered.

It had snowed a couple of days prior, now the streets were covered in white wonder. He almost slipped a couple of times but didn’t slow down. It was just a matter of showing her ho w serious he was. Because there was no way she could outrun him, Claire knew it well. That was why, as soon as they stumbled in an old forgotten park, hidden behind a bunch of dry trees ready to be taken down, she slowly stopped, panting softly.

Jim did the same, exhaling just one breath before scooting closer. Her tearful eyes blocked him.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” She immediately wiped away her tears.

“Claire what happened?” An attack? Another enemy? The guilt for waiting impatiently was starting to burn his stomach. He approached her cautiously, like she could run away again if he tried a rush move. “Was it the knight thingy again? Someone else?”

“No one attacked me Jim. It’s… it’s not important.” She took a bench and sat on it, looking at everything but him. She could be so stubborn sometimes. Even while wearing a purple dress covered in mud all over the gown. Even while having a lavender coat with one shoulder unstitched. Even while holding for dear life against her chest a  silver  bag with a blue  ribbon. Even while biting her lip just to hold everything for herself.

Jim sat nearby and smiled at her, gently taking her face between his hands. It was weird again, seeing his human hands. Like nothing had really changed after all.

“I don’t really like how this _not important_ is making my girlfriend cry . Should I beat him up?” Claire rolled her eyes, even if a little grin escaped her lips. “Ah, there, that’s better. That’s all I want for Christm- Oh my gosh, old overused Christmas songs are prophetic, what do you know.” He gained a giggle, the night was getting wonderful already. He slowly took her hands, bringing them together, cold and shaking. The bag softly drifted against her chest .  “Alright, spill.”

Claire sighed, looking better, leaning into his hold.

“It’s stupid, really.”

“If you’re involved then it’s definitely not.” She shrugged, eyes down, still looking unsure. “Come on Claire, don’t make me speak Spanish to you, you know I can do that!” Ah, a snort. He was definitely going in the right direction.

“Please spare me from such painful experience.”

“Then you know what to do, _chica loca_.” Every single one of Senor Uhl’s harsh lessons was worth it just to hear this laugh, a wonderful sound able to turn the cold winter just a little bit warmer.

Claire looked down at the present, her smile slowly fading into disappointment.

“I just... I struggled a little to find the perfect present for you.” Claire Nunez getting this late for an event? “I already  made something for you like a month ago.” Oh thank goodness, now the world was in balance again. “But the more I thought about it the silliest it looked and...” She grunted, frustrated, crossing her arms over her stomach , the bag  in the middle . “I don’t know, I freaked out. And then I come to this exotic restaurant with all the atmosphere, with my boyfriend all elegant and a present ready on the table that is definitely gonna be amazing and...” Claire whined, giving him a smile. “You just have to make everything special for me, do you?”

Jim winced ,  scooting closer, a little wary.

“You don’t like that?”

“I love that. Makes me wanna do something in return, and this is what happens when I try.” She sighed, looking down at her gown. “… I was trying to find a spell for making you human again.” Jim couldn’t help but gasp, looking at her in disbelief. “I know you’re seeing everything in a better light now, I know you’re embracing your new life and you’re okay with that. It was supposed to be for one night, tonight, instead of using the Glamour Mask.” Claire’s eyes fell, the faintest bags underneath. Just how long  s he studied for that? “But I failed, none of the spells  I tried had worked, not even after I sneaked some of Merlin’s old books.” A natural scowl took over her face for a moment, forever marked as a reaction to that name. “I’m sorry Jim. I wanted to give you the best Christmas after all you’ve been through, and now…” She took the bag between her hands, her wet cheeks vivid under the streetlights. Shook by the disappointment and the hatred.

But oh, if Jim cared about that awful guy right now. There was absolutely nothing that could distract him from this wonderful warm feeling taking over inside, challenging winter for supremacy and winning with out a sweat.

She did it for him. For no one but him.

Jim hugged her, waiting for her surprised hands to lean on his back. If there was something good that truly came from his transformation was how life had became so much vivid. All of his senses were hyperactive, capturing everything around him. The pinching caress of the winter breeze,  the chatters of citizens excited for festivities, the Christmas lights so painfully beautiful, the mouthwatering smell of doughnuts in the streets.

And her . Her scent, her voice, her touch.

“I love you.” Her sweet, gentle shiver as words took place into the air. To the point even Jim was forced to acknowledge them. Right. He never said that before, such an obvious yet fundamental thing. Right now it felt just right.

Claire pushed him away just to look into his eyes. In her brown irises there was astonishment, wonder, awe. Love. So much love, blossoming in her smile. And in her laugh.

“Took you long enough.”

Jim grinned. Right, he couldn’t even gather the courage to ask her to prom, let alone the l - word. She was simply one step ahead, and he would had not taken it any other way. 

“You just have a quicker pace. I’m catching you, always will.” Or maybe she was willing to wait for him to speed up. That was what he thought, when she took the Glamour Mask off his face for just a moment, his blue fuzzy face in full view in the Christmas night. She was ready to make sure he was seen, was welcomed, was close, like right now when she kissed him so gently with her cold lips, the caress of a snowflake. Making him forget who was troll, who was human, and what actually mattered outside this moment.

When Claire pulled away, lips beautifully red and lucid, the regret was still apparent into her eyes.

“… I’m sorry it didn’t work out. I really wanted to give you something special tonight.” She  put back the mask, smiling weakly.

Jim tenderly caressed her cheek.

“You wanna give me something special? Please let’s get to our table, I’m pretty sure one of the waiter is already done with me.” She arched an eyebrow in confusion. “… I came an hour earlier to make sure I was on time. Kept stalling the entire night.”

Claire giggled, the lights got brighter.

“James Lake Junior, are you for real?”

“Hey, I’m allowed to be nervous the night of Christmas for a dinner date, especially if my girlfriend is late!” She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. “… maybe you wanna go home and change? Or we can just forget about dinner, if you’re not in the mood anymore.” The last thing he would had wanted was upset her, especially after knowing how much she had worked on this.

Claire gave him a look. She eyed her dress, smiled slyly and traced the outline of the spots with her fingers. She whispered something, her eyes turned purple for a moment, and the mud came out of the cloth falling on the snow.

“I like this dress, thank you. Also I’m starving, shall we?” She extended a hand towards him, smiling softly. Glowing as soon as he took the invitation. Right, no chivalry with this sorceress, Claire could be her own knight with no problem.

Getting back inside the restaurant proved to be a little less problematic than he expected, he wasn’t sure if it was his inerasable reservation, the present he left at the table kinda like a placeholder, or the beautiful lady by his side. They simply managed to avoid the waiter’s very obvious irritated expression  and take place . The atmosphere was already different, a s one of the musician started playing some Christmas song  at the piano.

Jim was distractively playing with a toothpick between his fingers, without missing Claire’s worried glance at his present for her. He sighed.

“Look, how about we just get this over with? So you can relax a little.” She hummed slightly then nodded. He pushed the bag towards her. “Here.  I hope you like it.” Claire smiled and started unwrapping, try to peak inside a s soon as a hole appeared. When it was finally uncovered she gasped with glee, looking at the brand new edition of Romeo and Juliet in her hand. The cover was white with black roses at the edges, a single red bottle under the  big title.

“Oh Jim, it’s beautiful!”

Jim grinned, keeping a sigh of relief for himself.

“I know you left your copy at Arcadia, so I thought why not?” He took his time to admire this theatre kid getting lost on her world. “There’s a little note inside.” And thinking about how much sleep he lost just thinking about those three lines almost made him yawn on the place. When she looked at his dedication, right next to the first chapter, he could almost hear her thoughts reading out loud.

_ Back there I was your Romeo, you were my Juliet _

_ Today, together, we’re our own happy ending _

_ I love you, Claire Nunez _

_ J _ _ LJ _ _ _

It didn’t rhyme and that sucked, it was the first conclusion he came to when he  had finished the thirtieth draft. But when Claire’s lips gingerly touched his once again, with her standing up without caring for the attention, he couldn’t help but feel overly proud about himself.

Claire looked tearful again, and so happy.

“I love you too.” She went back to her seat, looking at the book with adoration. “Thank you, it’s perfect, this is just… perfect.” Her eyes went down again, as she warily gave him the present.  This honor student had always took her most important assignments very seriously, going for a second option was probably painful.

Jim took  the bag . It felt very light, and kinda soft. A sweater? A scarf?

“Claire you know if it’s coming from you I already love it, right? Like, it would be physically impossible for me to hate something that you bought for me.”

“Then there’s a problem, since I didn’t buy it.” She just gesture for him to get it over with.

Jim frowned, opening the bag. And there it was, red, white, fluffy. A big Santa hat made of wool, clearly handmade, with a precise texture even if a little loose. It had a little bell on the top that made him smile when he shook it.

“This is adorable, you made it yourself?”

“Well, yeah, but I did get some lessons from Lucy through webcam.”

“Who’s Lucy?”

“Aja and Krel’s adoptive mom or something, Toby told me about her as soon as I explained  to him what I wanted to do.” Of course Tobes knew, that guy was everyone’s connection. “It’s just a little something, and it still came out a little amateurish… doesn’t really compare with this.” Her hands were still on the book, down but still so happy.

Jim smiled at her.

“What? You made this for me, this is the best! Let me try it… what…” He should had not notice probably, as his thumb slipped into a hole of the hat. “I-I probably shook it too hard, sorry!”

But Claire shook her head.

“It was there already. There are two holes actually. I put them.”

“Why would you…” As the second hole was revealed, and the realization of how perfectly placed the entrances were from each other, Jim gasped. “ … o h my gosh. Oh my gosh, it’s a Christmas hat with holes for my horns. You made me a hat with space for my horns!” How he wished he could erase the expression of uncertainty from her face right this moment, but the joy was too much  for him to do anything. Just imagining her careful fingers tracing the cloth and making sure to leave that little particularity was enough to leave him speechless.

Claire was worried. But she was also really, _really_ smart, and Jim was most certain he was crying some happy tears while dealing with this bright shock of joy.

“… so you like it?”

“I love it ! ” He smiled at her. “Thank you.” He put it on, without caring how disproportional it looked over his human head – for the first time ever he couldn’t wait to go back to his troll appearance. He tried to reach her over the table, his hand met her s midway and their fingers intertwined.

Her eyes were so bright and full it was almost too much to look at.

“You deserve this and so much more. You know you do, right?”

Jim shrugged, tracing her knuckles.

“Well, I’m not asking for anything more but this.” How messy and chaotic were their lives to enjoy just a simple breath while holding each other’s hands like this? Little they cared. Jim might have been content  with just being like this  for a few  hours … but he was also hungry. Troll hungry. “Now, this is a really nice place, but what do I eat exactly?”

Claire took the menu and smirked, like she was expecting that question.

“ _ Puzzone di Moena _ .”

“Come again?” She giggled.

“It’s an Italian cheese, produced in a city of a specific region of the North. You can translate the name as  ‘Moena ’s Stinky ’ , very characteristic for its very strong smell of… feet.” She pointed at on e of the main dishes. “Here they make the gnocchi with a sauce made of that cheese, I thought that you might like this one. Just so you can have a nice meal  in a neat place with me.”

Jim didn’t even know how to deal with this. He just took her hand again, warm and soft, looking at her amazing girlfriend with the strongest wish to let her know how much it meant to him.

“I love you so much.”

Claire held back, smiling brightly, like she knew exactly how much.

“I love you too.” Because she felt exactly the same .

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! ^ ^  
> And a special one for yellowmagicalgirl of course, this is for you! I wish for you the best Christmas and I hope you enjoyed this fic <3
> 
> Jim and Claire are so beautiful, for real. They care so much for each other I sometimes just sob thinking about them (I literally cannot help it, how does people deal with life without fangirling all the time?).  
> If anyone's wondering yes, the "Moena's Stinky" is a thing. Yes I'm not freaking joking it smells like FEET. Tastes good though XD It's the first thing that came into my mind, Jimbo deserves something nice ;)
> 
> Well, this is it! Happy festivities everyone!  
> See ya!! Byee!!


End file.
